


Birthdays III

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How cool is that, I write my own birthday fics, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È il 6 di Gennaio, pensa John, strappando il foglio ormai inutile del 5. È un pensiero come un altro da fare a prima mattina, già sveglio anche se non deve andare in ambulatorio. È il suo turno di riposo, fortunatamente, ma anche se non fosse avrebbe trovato un modo per non dover lavorare, per poter restare a casa.<br/>Non soltanto perché è il compleanno di Sherlock, ma perché è il 6 di Gennaio, e in virtù di tale data mancano soltanto nove giorni alla partenza di Sherlock per terminare la missione in Serbia che ha rischiato di ucciderlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



**Birthdays**

 

È il 6 di Gennaio, pensa John, strappando il foglio ormai inutile del 5. È un pensiero come un altro da fare a prima mattina, già sveglio anche se non deve andare in ambulatorio. È il suo turno di riposo, fortunatamente, ma anche se non fosse avrebbe trovato un modo per non dover lavorare, per poter restare a casa.

Non soltanto perché è il compleanno di Sherlock, ma perché è il 6 di Gennaio, e in virtù di tale data mancano soltanto nove giorni alla partenza di Sherlock per terminare la missione in Serbia che ha rischiato di ucciderlo.

Non può pensarci, e finché la distanza da quel giorno fatidico è stata circondata come da amorevoli parentesi dall'idea che mancasse un mese, venticinque giorni, venti giorni, quindici, dieci giorni, è riuscito persino a respirare. È riuscito persino a dormire, aggrappato a Sherlock come un naufrago ad un rottame galleggiante, è riuscito a reprimere gli incubi della guerra e della volta, delle due volte, delle tre fottute volte che ha rischiato di perdere l'altra dannata metà della sua anima.

Se deve essere del tutto sincero, se deve prendere la propria anima ed esporla così com'è ad un giudizio superiore, deve ammettere di resistere con tutte le proprie forze all'idea che Sherlock parta di nuovo.

È appena guarito del tutto (“eccellente, sono al massimo delle mie forze mentali e fisiche!”), è stato a riposo soltanto un paio di mesi, a dirla tutta, prendendo un paio di casi banali non appena è stato in grado di muoversi (“devo tenermi in esercizio, John”), e come se non bastasse, ma questo è un argomento che John cerca di spingere in fondo alla lista delle priorità, fallendo miseramente, sono soltanto un paio di mesi, a dirla tutta, che la loro unione ha preso la presente configurazione.

John scuote la testa, in piedi scalzo in cucina contro ogni regola del buonsenso – solo il cielo sa cosa ci possa essere quel pavimento, e ieri sera Sherlock è stato in piedi fino a tardi a fare esperimenti – e si affaccenda con il tè e le tazze e i biscotti.

Il fatto che manchino soltanto nove giorni alla fottuta partenza di Sherlock non vuol dire che deve tralasciare le buone abitudini, se si può poi definire una buona abitudine viziare ancora di più il suo dannato genio, il principe eterno bambino che ha fatto le quattro con il suo esperimento e ora sbava a faccia in giù nel cuscino senza intenzione di sorgere e splendere.

Se poi viziarlo significa anche svegliarlo a scossoni, perché non si perdano neanche un minuto dei pochi che gli restano insieme, John prova una piccola punta di perfida soddisfazione. È sicuro comunque di essere in grado di vincere le resistenze di Sherlock, se il servizio maggiordomo non dove essere sufficiente.

Torna in camera con le tazze e i biscotti, lascia il vassoio sul cassettone, si accoscia accanto al letto per accarezzare i capelli di Sherlock, lentamente.

Stava scherzando riguardo gli scossoni, per quanto a volte la sua frustrazione riguardo la decisione di Sherlock gli faccia venire voglia di prenderlo a pugni, e di fargli male.

No, no. Per quanto sia esasperante, sono solo vuote minacce e sa già che conterà ogni dannato eterno secondo della sua assenza, li conterà e li riconterà e finirà per impazzire. Meglio godersi quelli che restano, anche se troppo pochi.

“Sherlock, sveglia, ti ho portato il tè,” prosegue piano, accarezzandogli i capelli e spostandoglieli dalla fronte.

Sherlock grugnisce un brutto verso spesso e rauco e si volta dall'altra parte.

“Molto sexy,” commenta John, ridendo tra sé e sé e spostando la mano sulla sua spalla per scuoterlo leggermente.

Ci vuole ancora qualche secondo perché John avverta la tensione tornare nelle membra di Sherlock, e il ritmo del suo respiro cambiare dal lento e profondo abbandono del sonno alla cadenza della veglia.

“C'è un buon motivo per questo?” borbotta Sherlock tutto stonato, alzando una mano pesantissima per strofinarsi gli occhi.

Ha la stampa del cuscino sulla fronte e la faccia tutta gonfia di sonno, e John pensa per un attimo con improvviso terrore a come sarà svegliarsi da solo per il prossimo anno, senza dover combattere con gli umori di Sherlock, prendersi i suoi calci nel sonno e stringersi a lui, nel suo calore nervoso e lunatico ma non per questo meno sincero.

“Cosa?” sbotta Sherlock quando non riceve risposta, voltandosi per guardare John, leggerlo come... come la rassegna stampa al telegiornale, all'alba. Gli occhi ancora assonnati di Sherlock gli scorrono sul viso, trattengono informazioni ed elementi di valutazione, ne distillano un bollettino sullo stato attuale di John Watson.

“Niente,” sbuffa quest'ultimo, seduto sullo scendiletto e totalmente privo di quel guizzo di sciocca ilarità di poco prima.

Sherlock si tira su a sedere, per niente convinto.

“No, e lo sai che non mi convinci. Avanti, cosa?”

“Niente che tu non sappia già e io non ho voglia di parlarne. Posso offrirti del tè e dei biscotti per farti stare zitto?”

“Il mio silenzio non si compra con così poco,” ribatte Sherlock, e anche se John sa benissimo che non si tratta di un doppio senso, passerà troppo tempo senza poterlo provocare in maniera più o meno ridicola.

“Potrei interessarti a un po' di sesso mattutino di buon compleanno?” risponde quindi, e l'espressione da gufo spennacchiato con cui Sherlock reagisce alla sua proposta riesce a farlo ridere di nuovo.

“Questa è la proposta meno sexy che io abbia mai ricevuto,” borbotta infatti Sherlock, allungandosi per prendere la tazza che John gli porge, e cacciandosi in bocca tre biscotti interi.

“Neanche tu sei esattamente al tuo massimo splendore,” ride John, “ma questo non vuol dire che la mia offerta non fosse sincera.”

Le sue ultime parole hanno un rintocco di sincerità che riesce a raggiungere Sherlock. Manda giù i biscotti con un gran sorso di tè e poi resta a scrutare la piccola galassia di schiuma sulla superficie del liquido.

“Stai pensando. Stai pensando troppo. Stai pensando un sacco di cose sulle quali non ho molto potere, John.”

“Lo so, ma non ho nessun potere neanche io. E siccome non voglio passare la giornata seduto sul tuo scendiletto, adesso ti alzi e facciamo qualcosa per il tuo compleanno. O mi inviti a tornare dentro, e facciamo qualcosa per il tuo compleanno.”

Sherlock sbuffa, agita una mano come per dire 'chi se ne frega'.

“Non ho mai dato peso a queste stupidaggini, John. O sono rimasugli di tradizioni religiose superflue, o sono tradizioni puramente consumistiche e ugualmente superflue.”

Sherlock ha ragione, ovviamente, ma non del tutto. Non per John, comunque, che si prende una pausa per tirare un respiro un po' troppo tormentato.

“No, Sherlock. Tu l'anno prossimo-- tu l'anno prossimo non sarai qui in tempo per il tuo compleanno. Non sarai con me per soffiare su quarantuno candeline e forse a te non fregherà niente, e- e certo sarai impegnato in cose che non voglio neanche immaginare. Neanche immaginare, Sherlock. Ma non sarai con me e io invece ci penserò tutto il tempo.”

Una pausa.

“Come fa a non importarti di compiere quarant'anni, comunque? Io ho fatto una festa – dannazione, c'eri anche tu, dovresti ricordartelo. Ho fatto una festa enorme, mi sono ubriacato.”

Sherlock si sente sulla schiena, lungo lungo sul letto con la tazza appoggiata allo sterno e la testa appoggiata al cuscino, il lungo collo bianco e elegante esteso e offerto alla vista di John.

Guarda il soffitto per un attimo interminabile, sbatte le palpebre soltanto quando non ne può fare a meno. Sembra perplesso.

“Non pensavo, non ho mai pensato di arrivare a compiere quarant'anni,” annuncia lentamente.

A John, ancora seduto sullo scendiletto, si ghiaccia il sangue nelle vene.

“... cosa?”

“Non ho mai pensato di compiere quarant'anni,” ripete Sherlock, scoccandogli una lenta occhiata di sbieco, e tornando poi a guardare il soffitto.

Prima che John possa formulare una risposta, una qualsiasi risposta a tutte le considerazioni orribili che questa uscita infelice gli fa venire in mente, Sherlock continua a parlare, in un tono lento e pensoso che non gli è per niente abituale.

“Ho sempre pensato che mi sarei fatto uccidere durante un caso,” prosegue, scrollando leggermente le spalle come ad implicare una cosa di poco conto. “O se proprio non mi fosse capitato così, pensavo che ad un certo punto la noia sarebbe stata troppa, troppo insopportabile, e mi sarei tirato un colpo. O magari avrei fatto overdose.”

“ _Cristo_ , Sherlock,” mormora John, sputando fuori le due parole già spezzate e contorte in un soffio di fiato troppo stento, troppo sottile. Si tira su dallo scendiletto senza guardare Sherlock, scalcia via il pigiama e infila il primo paio di jeans che trova appallotolato per terra, dove Sherlock stesso li ha lanciati ieri sera nella foga di sfilarglieli.

Infila i jeans e la prima maglietta che trova – enorme, deve essere di Sherlock – e le scarpe senza neanche mettersi un paio di calze.

Sherlock arriva a tirarsi su su un gomito, quando lo sente prendere le chiavi di casa.

“Dove vai?”

“Fuori,” sibila John, “fuori. Torno subito. Non ti muovere.”

Sherlock torna disteso con uno sbuffo, osservando con un briciolo di interesse la crepa sottile che corre lungo il soffitto.

John esce senza sbattere la porta – deve averla lasciata aperta, a giudicare dalla fievole corrente che proviene dall'ingresso – e Sherlock lo sente pronunciare un 'buongiorno' un po' tirato dai denti in direzione di Mrs. Hudson, prima di intendere i suoi passi sul marciapiede fuori in strada.

Onestamente non vede cosa possa aver detto che non sia vero e che non detenga un eccellente punteggio in quanto a logica, almeno secondo il suo segnapunti mentale.

Potrebbe alzarsi, visto che ormai è sveglio, ma John ha detto che sarà di ritorno presto, e per quanto sia andato via infuriato, Sherlock non riesce a collegare la sua furia direttamente con le proprie parole o azioni. Qualcos'altro, qualcos'altro che gli sfugge e che deve essere senza dubbio una minuzia umana, forse persino una sciocchezza sociale e comportamentale, ha infastidito John al punto da spingerlo fuori casa in un fredda domenica di gennaio alle – _Cristo_ – alle otto del mattino.

Molto tempo fa non avrebbe neanche capito di aver turbato John, non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto. Qualche tempo fa l'avrebbe capito e avrebbe finto di niente. Adesso non riesce a fare né l'una né l'altra cosa: il tempo di fingere è trascorso da un pezzo.

Ma non è soltanto John a risentire dell'imminente partenza di Sherlock. Lo spettro di quella separazione aleggia inesorabile, e se terrorizza John al punto da renderlo di umore volatile e incongruo, terrorizza Sherlock al punto di renderlo stupido, cosa molto più spaventosa e inattesa.

John rientra prima che Sherlock abbia il tempo di programmare una reazione. Lo sente ansimare su per le scale, sente il frusciare di una busta di plastica, di un contenitore deposto sul tavolino in soggiorno – il tavolo da cucina è definitivamente off limits – i suoi passi lungo il corridoio.

“Alzati,” ordina John, non più strozzato e sibilante, ma con tutta la propria autorità. “Sherlock, ho detto _alzati._ ”

Tempo di mettersi in piedi e John l'afferra per la giacca del pigiama, lo strattona in soggiorno.

“John-”

“No, adesso siediti,” ordina John, spingendolo a sedere nel divano. Sherlock sbuffa.

“Non stai addestrando un cane, John.”

“No,” ribatte questi, con un sorriso ancora furioso. Non è il suo speciale sorriso assassino, talmente freddo e tirato da mettere i brividi, no, è un misto curioso di furia e affetto e adesso Sherlock è genuinamente curioso.

“No, sto addestrando un _cretino_ , almeno i cani sono intelligenti. Siediti, avanti,” prosegue, perdendo slancio e mordente. Fa per spingerlo di nuovo a sedere, ma invece allunga una mano per accarezzargli la guancia ruvida, finisce per sporgersi per baciargli il viso. Un attimo più tardi l'attira in un abbraccio feroce, una stretta disperata alla quale Sherlock resiste per meno di un secondo, ricambiandola poi con altrettanta intensità.

“Buon compleanno, Sherlock, cento di questi giorni,” mormora John e finalmente Sherlock capisce di cosa si tratta, cosa nasconde l'immenso contenitore sul tavolino, ancora prima che John si sciolga a malincuore dall'abbraccio e inizi a scartare la confezione.

È una torta enorme e anche un po' ridicola. Sherlock non osa immaginare – ma la sua mente gli propone cifre e stime e gli viene persino un po' da ridere – quanto abbia speso John per farsela vendere, perché era sicuramente prenotata.

Non è tanto il fatto che sia a forma di ape, ricoperta di pasta di zucchero nera e gialla, quanto il fatto che l'iscrizione la identifichi come destinata a un certo Billy per il suo sesto compleanno.

A Sherlock sfugge una minuscola risatina.

“Davvero, John, rubare la torta a un bambino?”

John si sta affaccendando a ricoprire la torta di candeline, un misto tra blu e rosa. Deve aver svaligiato l'intera provvista del negozio, forse l'intera provvista del quartiere. Tutte insieme formano una foresta di minuscole fiaccole, un misterioso bosco fatato sulla superficie della torta. È assai ridicola, totalmente inutile, e persino Sherlock riesce a trovarla bella.

“Il piccolo Billy avrà una torta migliore a tempo di record. In quanto a te, prova a lamentarti, Signor 'non festeggio i compleanni, sono solo una tradizione superata', e te la tiro in faccia. Con le candeline accese.”

“Non ti aspetterai che io soffi su _quaranta_ candeline?”

La risposta di John è ironica, ma i suoi occhi sono molto seri, molto profondi e molto spaventati.

“Mi aspetto che tu abbia abbastanza fiato da soffiare anche su cento o centoventi. Prendilo come un allenamento.”

Ah, e va bene. C'è un tempo per comportarsi come un marmocchio viziato nonostante le quattro decine – Cristo, com'è potuto accadere? - le quattro decine di candele accese sulla torta nera e gialla, e c'è un tempo per fingersi adulti, per smettere di irridere quelle paure che vengono sminuite con sdegno soltanto perché sono troppo grandi da considerare, troppo spaventose, troppo cariche di ignoto.

Ci sono mille motivi per cui Sherlock non ha mai considerato l'idea di maturare e invecchiare, e quelli che ha enunciato sono soltanto la punta dell'iceberg.

Uno di questi è una partenza, un viaggio potenzialmente senza ritorno che l'attende tra nove giorni e che pur necessario gli causa un terrore sottile e strisciante che non può condividere con John.

Se ammettesse di avere paura in sua presenza finirebbe per non partire, e invece è stato costretto a promettergli di tornare entro un anno, un anno esatto, e di farlo in un solo pezzo.

“E va bene,” concede graziosamente, sporgendosi dal divano per soffiare. John lo ferma all'ultimo momento.

“Esprimi un desiderio.”

Sherlock è tentato di roteare gli occhi esasperato, ma non andrebbe bene, anzi, andrebbe proprio un po' male. Non è il momento di essere dispettoso, non è il momento di comportarsi da ragazzino troppo cresciuto, piccolo genio adolescente _quarantenne,_ e il motivo per cui non è quel momento è nel tremito appena appena accennato che fa vibrare le parole di John.

Ok, va bene.

Inspira ancora, socchiude le palpebre e le riapre dopo un attimo, alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello di John.

“Voglio mantenere la mia promessa, John. Desidero mantenere la mia promessa,” continua e si sporge ancora per spegnere le candeline prima che lo sguardo di John diventi troppo lucido, prima che gli occhi gli si riempiano di un calore che- ma no, deve esserseli solo strofinati troppo.

“E desidero che tu venga a sederti accanto a me,” aggiunge Sherlock dopo un attimo, e John sbuffa una risata un po' tremula e copre la distanza che li separa in un paio di passi, mettendosi a sedere e sporgendosi per farsi baciare.

“E potresti ripetermi un po' quella proposta che avevi riguardo il mio compleanno?”

A questo punto John ride veramente, una bella risata piena che non lascia spazio alle ombre scure del domani, per quanto esse siano soltanto rintanate negli angoli, non scomparse del tutto e pronte a balzare fuori al minimo vacillare della luce.

“Tradizione superata e superflua, ricordi?” ride John, prontamente ribaltato sul divano da un'unica mossa di Sherlock, che ora gli grava piacevolmente indosso.

“Vedi se riesci a farmi cambiare idea,” risponde Sherlock, e si china per ottenere un altro bacio.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Questo racconto è tra il prequel di Come Home tutt'ora in fase di scrittura e Come Home stessa. E' il 6 Gennaio 2018.


End file.
